GM NASAI'S COLLECTIONS AND OMAKES- FIRST EDITION
by GM NASAI
Summary: Here it is folks! GM NASAI's first ever conversation collections and omakes edition! My name is Yuuki and I'm here to tell YOU that you can read all about the stories GM NASAI has ever done. Why GM NASAI wrote them, what happened back scenes, why Fury won't give Amaya time to explain Akatsuki and why Kana and Akuma can't stop fighting! {Shhh, don't tell GM NASAI about this though}
**GM NASAI'S COLLECTIONS AND OMAKES- FIRST EDITION**

 **Proudly brought to you by Yuuki Unmei!**

 **Today on the collections we bring you a special behind the scenes look at everyone's reactions when they find out I, Yuuki, will be posting and uploading various conversations from all of GM NASAI's works. I'll try to bring you the scoop on omakes Changing What Was had on our set, give an answer of how happily ever after is for Amaya and Itachi and their darling son (since GM NASAI is taking her sweet time with a sequel), and a few gossip tips and rumors about Akuma, Fury, Saiya and all our lovable cast members. Including but not limited to Akatsuki, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, the other villages too numerous to name, and Earth! Stay tuned because it's all hapening right here on, GM NASAI'S COLLECTIONS AND OMAKES- FIRST EDITION**

* * *

(A/N-Shina): Whoa whoa whoa, what the heck is this?

(A/N-Kana): What kind of collection is this? I know Yuuki gave a very detailed answer but just what kinds of details?

GM NASAI: I am not really sure. YUUKI!

(A/N-Yuuki): Why are you blaming me? I didn't whisper in your ear and tell you what to write even though you did have this coming!

~Crickets chirping in the background~

(A/N-Yuuki): Okaay so maybe I did. What's the problem? I think'll be fun!

GM NASAI: The problem is I don't want to do this.

(A/N-Shina): Yeah and you can't exactly have GM NASAI pull us from our stories whenever you or she wants. I'm on ice here!

(A/N-Kana): Well maybe it's a good thing. You could tell us what you're doing and where you're at.

GM NASAI/ (A/N-Yuuki): NO!

(A/N-Shina): Why not? I'm freezing over here!

GM NASAI: If you tell the whole world where you are then that defeats the purpose of a story line.

(A/N-Yuuki): Yeah and we won't be able to ride in and rescue you like heroes! You wouldn't deny me the chance to be your White Knight will you?

(A/N-Kana): Is it still a White Knight if the knight in question isn't a knight but a ninja blessed with powers from Kami herself?

GM NASAI: I don't know and I honestly don't care. We are not doing this collection.

(A/N-Yuuki): Why not? It's been a while since you've allowed us to have a voice! WE SHALL NOT BE TAMED NOR HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR ACTIONS!

(A/N-Shina): We are responsible for our actions since we are the ones in control aren't we?

(A/N-Kana): Nah, I think twitchy has a point. Our movements are controlled by GM NASAI.

GM NASAI: Not really. I only think about you guys when I'm writing your story or something inspirational hits.

(A/N-Yuuki): YOU DON'T LOVE US!?

(A/N-Shina): What are we just little wisps of thought?!

(A/N-Kana): Yeah that was kinda harsh of you to say.

GM NASAI: I didn't mean it like that Yuuki! I just meant the others need attention too and writing you all at the same time is kind of hard especially when I get mixed up about some things.

(A/N-Yuuki): WHEN HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN MIXED UP?!

GM NASAI: Honestly I got mixed up when I was writing To Be A Guardian. I'm pretty sure I mixed one or two of you up with the names.

(A/N-Kana): You did.

(A/N-Shina): That still doesn't excuse you for what you just said.

(A/N-Yuuki): {Runs to her room and slams the door}

(A/N-Shina): And there goes the slamming of the doors.

(A/N-Kana): Maybe we should send her to Gaara?

GM NASAI: Even he won't be able to fix this. Besides {sigh} that was my fault.

(A/N-Kana): And what do you mean about getting mixed up? I know you have a time table set up for when you write.

GM NASAI: ...

(A/N-Shina): Seriously? It's been what more than a year and you haven't fixed it yet?

GM NASAI: It's kinda hard to find the free time when I have family, school, tests, and the other stories to write. Not to mention I'm barely getting back into the sync of things now that I have a new laptop and am not going to school full time or baby-sitting my niece anymore.

(A/N-Kana): Excuses, excuses. You find time to write, watch TV, eat, and sleep.

(A/N-Shina): Not to mention talk with the gods and bribe them when you're writing... What's the new story called?

(A/N-Fury): Bring Me To Life. Which I really don't understand. I'm already alive.

(A/N-Kana): How the hell did you get in here?!

GM NASAI: We're in the common room. Yuuki suggested the dorm-like features and at the time it seemed like a good idea. Her story lives down the hall from you.

(A/N-Shina): Why have we never seen this?

(A/N-Fury): Probably because we have no reason to leave our stories other than to hunt down GM NASAI.

(A/N-Kana): {glares suspiciously} How do we know you won't flame on and burn down our story?

(A/N-Fury): {rolls eyes} Same way I know you won't destroy my story. The reviewers/readers.

(A/N-Kana): Doesn't mean you won't sneak out and get rid of us in the dead of night.

GM NASAI: Kana stop it. Fury can't come and kill you in your sleep because I lock you guys in your stories at night.

(A/N-Shina): _Why?_

GM NASAI: You remember a few months ago when I was writing To Be A Guardian and shouts and bangs were heard from down the hall?

(A/N-Kana): What does that have anything to do with this?

(A/N-Fury): Hidan?

GM NASAI: Yeah

(A/N-Shina): What did that idiot do?

GM NASAI: Before I had Amaya knock some sense into him and physically bind him to Kakuzu he was running amok.

(A/N-Yuuki): AMOK?! {yells happily} Amok amok amok amok amok amok

(A/N-Shina): Can I sleep in one of the other stories tonight?

(A/N-Kana): Yeah can we?

GM NASAI: No. And before you ask let me explain. {clears throat} Due to your different stories and personalities and trials I cannot allow you to have a crossover. Akatsuki in your story is different than To Be A Guardian, Bring Me To Life, and Akatsuki PD.

(A/N-Kana): What about Changing What Was?

(A/N-Fury): Won't you be tempted to change your past?

GM NASAI: Thank you Fury. That is one reason. Plus Kana is there too.

(A/N-Shina): We could just hide in Uzushiogakure. No one lives there and it's protected.

(A/N-Saiya): Isn't this whole thing already a crossover if we're talking to each other?

(A/N-Yuuki): No.

(A/N-Amaya): Returning to the original point, if you get to leave your story what's to stop the rest of us?

(A/N-Saiya): Just think of the potential {grins maniacally}

(A/N-Akuma): I like that idea.

(A/N-Shina) HEY, WE CAME UP WITH IT FIRST!

(A/N-Akuma): Now I'm stealing it little human.

(A/N-Kana): Bitch said what? HOLD MY EARRINGS SHINA!

(A/N-Saiya): Can we bet on this fight? Cause she's going down. {Gets comfortable on the couch with a bowl of popcorn}

(A/N-Amaya): Reminds me of Hidan and Deidera.

(A/N-Fury): I really don't want to know. Is it possible to give them to you?

(A/N-Amaya): What's wrong with my boys?

(A/N-Shina): Your boys? They're mine!

(A/N-Fury): Does it even matter? They're all copies.

(A/N-Amaya): I really would like to hurt you.

(A/N-Fury): No one's stopping you witch!

GM NASAI: {Shouting and screaming starts to give a headache} ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR STORIES!

(A/N-Yuuki): NO! NOT YET! We need to go over the rules of this edition.

(A/N-Fury): I am not parading myself in front of a bunch of strangers to bring joy.

(A/N-Amaya): What joy? You're depressing.

(A/N-Yuuki): THE RULES! No interruptions when I am talking please. Especially from you GM NASAI. Close your mouth and give me three minutes. If you like it you can say no, but just hear me out okay?

GM NASAI: I'm listening.

(A/N-Yuuki): Okay. Rule #1: NO SWAPPING CURRENT STORY DETAILS. You cannot talk about where you are hiding, being held, who is holding you, or give any hints or subtle signs. What happens in your story stays in your story. Rule #2: Under Absolutely NO circumstances are we allowed to leave any of our Akatsuki, Team 7, or family members alone with other stories. That would end with fighting, rioting, maiming, and other bad things. We all know them and what they're capable of. Rule #3: NO RIOTING, MAIMING, KILLING, BACK-STABBING, OR RULE BREAKING. Rule #4: We do not hog the hotties! Rule #5: If you break a rule you will be unable to enter the common room for one month. Rule #5: THE COMMON ROOM STAYS NEUTRAL! Rule #6: GM NASAI will not be pressured to reveal story details. Rule #7: No PDA in the common room. Serious guys, you have stories and rooms of your own. Rule#8: Hidan does not watch TV alone. EVER! Rule #9: No crowding the common room unless we are celebrating a birthday, holiday, or special event. Rule #10: Respect each other. We are not Mary Sues and we will not act like it here... And I think that's it. GM NASAI:

GM NASAI:... Against my wishes I like the rules.

(A/N-Fury): So do I. But you might want to work on that no details rule. We can talk about our past can't we?

(A/N-Yuuki): Yes, I believe we can. And would you give me my popcorn back!

(A/N-Saiya): But I like a popcorn!

(A/N-Yuuki): {smiles brightly} Okay! You and I are going to be the best of friends.

(A/N-Amaya): She's weird. But I'd like to add in a rule if you don't mind.

(A/N-Shina): What more can be said?

(A/N-Amaya): I've already trained Hidan but I doubt you have so I ask that cussing be kept to a minimum as I have two cousins who are like my brother and sister. My Akatsuki know to not cuss around them but I wasn't sure about yours.

(A/N-Saiya): Fine with me. My Akatsuki are detectives.

(A/N-Fury): Mine are 8 inches tall. They will be silenced easily enough.

(A/N-Shina): I don't see the harm. Our Hidan is a learning organism.

(A/N-Akuma): I like Hidan when he cusses. But at the moment he is angry with me so I can't promise anything.

(A/N-Kana): What are you a freak? Hidan's a celibate god.

GM NASAI: Not in her story.

(A/N-Amaya): Ooh, he found love.

(A/N-Akuma): It is not love.

(A/N-Fury): Getting there though. I see your connection to him.

(A/N-Akuma): IT IS NOT LOVE! NOT NOW OR EVER!

(A/N-Yuuki/Saiya/Kana/Shina): De~ni~al~

GM NASAI: Enough, all of you back into your stories now. I need to get back to reality.

(A/N-Yuuki): But you'll think about the edition won't you?

GM NASAI: Honestly I don't think we'll do it.

(A/N-Yuuki): Why not?! It's a good idea!

(A/N-Kana): It'll give us something to do when you're not around.

(A/N-Fury): She limited your story too huh?

(A/N-Shina): Oh yeah. Every ten days! Who does that?!

(A/N-Amaya): Be glad she's updating and hasn't abandoned your fic yet.

GM NASAI: I have not abandoned you Amaya. I've just been busy.

(A/N-All): {grumbles quietly but leaves to their stories/rooms}

(A/N-Yuuki): What if they review? 10 or more reviews. Then will you do another chapter.

GM NASAI: Sure.

(A/N-Fury): You swear on the River Styx?

GM NASAI: Isn't my word enough?

(A/N-Amaya): Not lately!

GM NASAI: They won't let up on that until I do something. Oh well, I have time... Now to delete this stupid idea. Oh Kami-sama, what has Yuuki done to these controls... No, don't upload! Goddammit I said no! NO! {email chimes- confirmation, new story uploaded} DAMMIT! Oh well, it's not like anyone will want another chapter of this. Aiye, aiye aiye... Where's the ice cream?

* * *

 **(A/N-Yuuki): {Whispers} It's a good idea right? Let's show GM NASAI, review!**


End file.
